


Home Made

by grapenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "gavin finds out (by chance?) that ray has a love of home made meals. domestic fluff commences"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Made

"You have to help me, Michael," Gavin asked for the third time. "This has to be really special for Ray, and I have no idea what to do." 

"He's your boyfriend, Gav, I'm sure you know better than I do," Michael said, easily brushing Gavin off so he could continue trying to beat the level he was on. 

"Michael," Gavin whined. "Please, it's been a year and I really, really want this to be amazing and I want to show him how much I care and I can come up with something on my own." 

"Fucking goddammit, Gavin!" Michael yelled as he died because Gavin distracted him. He slammed his controller on the ground. "He's your fucking boyfriend, shouldn't you know what to do, holy shit. But if giving you an idea gets you off my back, then fine. Making him dinner, or some shit like that." 

"Oh, dinner! Sounds wonderful! Thank you Michael!" Gavin said, excited. 

Gavin squealed and ran off to find Geoff and tell him what he was going to do for his and Ray's anniversary. 

Michael laughed for Gavin using his idea that he literally made up on the spot.

 

 

"I have a surprise for you," Gavin said as soon as Ray opened his front door. 

"What's that?" Ray asked, eyeing the plastic bags in Gavin's hands. 

Gavin kissed Ray on the cheek before walking into his apartment and going straight into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter. "I'm making you dinner." 

Ray was honestly surprised. "Really?" 

"Yes. And I'm going to do it all by myself. You go play some games, and I'm going to make this. I'll tell you when it's ready," Gavin instructed. 

Ray came up behind Gavin where he was unpacking his ingredients and wrapped his arms around his middle and resting his head on Gavin's shoulder. "Thank you, Gavin, this is awesome." 

Gavin turned around to meet Ray's lips with his own quickly. "You're welcome. Now go, so I can get this done as soon as possible." 

Ray listened and left the kitchen. 

 

Two hours and only one injury later, Gavin had two plates full of pasta set up and ready on the table. 

"Ray," Gavin called out. "Dinner's ready!" 

Ray walked up to the table with the biggest smile on his face. "This is amazing, Gav." 

Gavin smiled back, feeling proud that he could make Ray so happy. Michael actually did have good ideas sometimes. 

In attempts to be as gentlemanly as possible, Gavin pulled Ray's chair out for him so he could sit down. Ray laughed at the action, but didn't say anything against it. 

The pasta was okay, but Gavin was upset that it wasn't anything spectacular. He had found a recipe online that promised it would make the best pasta in the world. Gavin remembered not to trust the internet. 

Ray helped Gavin clean up after they were done, ignoring Gavin's request to let him handle all of it. Ray really didn't mind helping clean up, especially not after Gavin had gone through all the trouble to make his dinner. Once the table was clear and the dishes were clean, Ray pulled Gavin onto the couch so they could cuddle and watch television. 

"I'm sorry the pasta wasn't that spectacular. It was really supposed to be amazing," Gavin said, obviously a bit disappointed in his cooking. 

Ray took Gavin's face in his hands and stared straight into his eyes. "That was the best pasta I have had in my life. It was absolutely fucking amazing. Thank you so much, Gav." 

Ray accented his thanks by kissing Gavin, long and soft and slow. Gavin returned the kiss happily. 

Once they parted, Gavin said, "You're just lying to make me feel better." 

Ray shook his head. "No I'm not." 

Gavin smiled, "Really?"

Ray nodded, "It was the best, no joke. I love that you made me dinner, that was almost the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, happy one year, Ray. I love you. Was this a good date for our anniversary?" Gavin asked. 

"It was just as wonderful as the pasta. I wanna keep doing this for years to come," Ray said, pulling Gavin so he was sitting even closer than before. 

Gavin smiled, pleased that he could actually make Ray so happy just by making dinner. Ray apparently really loved home made meals. He would have to remember that. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch, enjoying each others company. Gavin ran his hands through Ray's hair and every so often kissed him lightly, on the head, forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, wherever he could reach. 

They eventually fell asleep like that, on the couch, surrounded by each other, with Gavin's ingredients for the dinner still sitting out on the counter, a reminder of the meal they had eaten. 

The next day at work, both Gavin and Ray were grinning from ear to ear all day. When Michael saw them enter in the morning, he smiled before he could stop himself. He was glad his date idea worked so well for them. 

To mask his happiness, he groaned, "Now I have to sit between these two lovebirds all day, I can tell it's going to be even worse than normal." 

Gavin continued to smile at him, grabbing Ray's hand in his. "You think we're adorable." 

Michael laughed, but didn't deny the statement. Gavin and Ray were adorable, especially whenever anything happened to make them happier than normal. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for doing such a good job coming up with the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who gave me the prompt, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
